


In A Perfect World

by kiwifall



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Park Dates, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwifall/pseuds/kiwifall
Summary: In which Augustine finally puts time aside to spend an entire day with his favourite red-head.





	In A Perfect World

In a perfect world, Lysandre and Augustine would spend all of their time lounging on the couch together and relaxing. In the real world, however, that’s sadly not the case. Whether it be due to a lower scientist seemingly making a breakthrough or an issue in his lab, Professor Augustine Sycamore seemed to be constantly dragged away from spending time with his significant other.

Fortunately though, Augustine managed to finally plan a day just for the two. Lysandre was more than ecstatic - during the days leading up to their date it was all he could think about. He had a few passing thoughts about how childish it was to have his mind completely filled with anticipation for a date, especially since he was in his forties and was already in a relationship with the man he was going to see, but he didn’t care at that point. He was just happy that they had an entire day to themselves.

The first half of the day was spectacular. They took a trip to their local park and walked around for a while, talking and holding hands. Then the two went to a sandwich place to get lunch (Augustine had ordered for the both of them, and Lysandre was surprised and flattered when he realized Augustine remembered the exact type of sandwich he loved) and then to ice cream, and it was entirely worth all of the sugar intake for Augustine to see Lysandre’s red and obviously flustered face when he wiped caramel vanilla ice cream from under his lip.

They later spent a lot of time walking around the city, enjoying the liveliness of Lumiose. When Augustine saw the sky starting to get darker, he altered their route so they would end up back in the park they started at. Lysandre and Augustine watched the sunset together on a bench, sharing a kiss, and Lysandre accepted that all of his giddy excitement was absolutely worth their cheesy (though very enjoyable) date. Augustine commented that the red and orange sky was the colours of the Autumn leaves on the trees, and coincidentally also the colour of Lysandre’s hair.

When they arrived home, they enjoyed the coziness of being back in their familiar space. The professor undressed to where he was comfortable and crashed on their couch. Lysandre followed soon after. Augustine was going to reach over for the television remote but he was too comfortable, and Lysandre was fine without watching television, so neither of them moved to get the remote. Instead, they laid on the couch, just holding each other, talking about their day.

So actually, no. In a perfect world, Lysandre and Augustine would often have little time to spend a whole day together, thus meaning they cherished those days even more than if they had them regularly. So perhaps, unbeknownst to them, they already did live in a perfect world.


End file.
